All I want for Christmas is you
by Kleine Rose
Summary: Ein kleines Geschenk von mir, für alle, die das Pairing Yami Atemu x Yugi lieben. Frohe Weihnachten!


**All I want for Christmas is you**

Autor: Kleine Rose

Song: All I want for Christmas is you  
Artist: Mariah Carey  
Teil: 1/1  
Genre: Songfic  
Pairing: Yami (Atemu) x Yugi

Kommentar: Dies ist eine kleines Geschenk für alle, die gerne dieses Pairing lesen. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Frohe Weihnachten!

Widmung: Tja...meinen lieben Freunden und natürlich allen, die dieses Pairing genauso lieben, wie ich

Zeichenerklärung:  
"..." - Jemand redet  
**Bla** - Songtext  
_(Bla)_ - Übersetzung des Songtextes

* * *

Schnee fällt vom Himmel herab und legt sich sanft auf meine Haare. Es sind erst wenige Monate vergangen, seit du gegangen bist, doch es kommt mir vor, als wären es Jahre. Ich dachte immer, dass du für immer bei mir bleibst, doch ich habe mich getäuscht... In mir ist diese schreckliche Leere, niemand ist da, der abends an meinem Bett sitzt und über meinen Schlaf wacht, niemand weckt mich mit einem "Guten Morgen, Aibou.", niemand wärmt mein Herz...

**I don't want a lot for Christmas** _(Ich will nicht viel zu Weihnachten)_  
**There is just one thing I need** _(Da ist nur eine Sache, die ich brauche)_

Ständig werde ich gefragt, was ich mir zu Weihnachten wünsche. Erst eben hat es mich Joey gefragt... "Ich bin wunschlos glücklich."...meine Standardantwort... Niemand merkt, dass ich lüge. Es gibt etwas, was ich mir wünsche... nur eine kleine Sache, mehr brauche ich nicht...

**I don't care about the presents**_ (Ich kümmere mich nicht um meine Geschenke)_  
**Underneath the Christmastree** _(Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum)_

In wenigen Tagen ist Weihnachten und ich habe noch immer keine Geschenke. Ich bin niemand, der am letzten Tag los rennt, doch dieses Jahr ist es mir egal, ob ich Geschenke habe. Früher war das nie so. Ich hatte sie immer schon Wochen vor dem Fest zusammen.

**I just want you for my own** _(Ich will nur dich, ganz für mich alleine)_  
**More than you could ever know**_ (Mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst)_

Seit du weg bist, ist vieles anders. Ich vermisse dich, mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst. Ohne dich ist es einfach nicht mehr dasselbe. Komm zurück, bitte... Ich brauche dich doch...

**Make my wish come true** _(Mach, dass mein Wunsch wahr wird)_  
**All I want for Christmas is you**_ (Alles was ich zu Weihnachten will, bist du)_

Über mir werden die ersten Sterne sichtbar und ich genieße den leichten Nachtwind. Du hast immer gesagt, dass jeder Stern eine Seele wiederspiegelt. Warum kann ich dann deinen Stern nicht finden? Wer sagt mir, dass du nicht am Leben bist... Vielleicht bist du aus dem Totenreich zurückgekommen... Ich glaube ganz fest dran... Lass meinen Wunsch wahr werden...

**I don't want a lot for Christmas** _(Ich will nicht viel zu Weihnachten)_  
**There is just one thing I need** _(Da ist nur eine Sache, die ich brauche)_

Weihnachtsmann, wenn es dich wirklich gibt... Ich wünsch mir doch nicht viel zu Weihnachten, nur eine einzige Sache begehrt mein Herz. Ich verlor es vor einiger Zeit, mach, dass ich ihn wieder in meinen Armen halten kann, seinen Geruch riechen kann, seine Wärme spüren kann...

**I don't care about the presents** _(Ich kümmere mich nicht um meine Geschenke)_  
**Underneath the Christmastree** _(Unter dem Weihnachtsbaum)_

Um mich ist alles in Weihnachtsstimmung, doch ich laufe nur traurig weiter. Die Menschen eilen durch die Straßen, wollen die letzten Geschenke kaufen und rennen sich gegenseitig um... Warum sollte ich es ihnen nachmachen? Es ist alles so trostlos ohne dich...

**I don't need to hang my stocking** _(Ich brauche meinen Strumpf nicht aufhängen)_  
**There upon the fireplace** _(Da über dem Kamin)_

Meine Freunde sind alle schon im Weihnachtsfieber... Erst gestern hat mir Joey erzählt, dass er dieses Jahr eine extra große Socke aufgehangen hat. Natürlich hat er uns alle gleich ausgefragt, ob wir es ihm gleich gemacht haben, doch ich habe nur den Kopf geschüttelt. Warum sollte ich es tun? Für meinen Wunsch wäre die Socke zu klein...

**Santa Claus won't make me happy** _(Der Weihnachtsmann wird mich nicht glücklich machen)_  
**With a toy on Christmas Day** _(Mit einem Spielzeug zu Weihnachten)_

Was soll ich mit Spielzeug oder neuen Karten? Früher hätte ich mich darüber gefreut, doch du hast mein Leben verändert... Ich wünsch mir etwas aus Fleisch und Blut, mit Augen die funkeln, wie Amethyste...

**I just want you for my own** _( Ich will nur dich, ganz für mich alleine)_  
**More than you could ever know** _(Mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst)_

Als du gingst, dachte ich, es sei alles okay, aber auch da hatte ich mich getäuscht. Auch wenn du nicht in unsere Zeit gehörst... Du hast mir mein Herz geklaut, jetzt sorg dafür, dass ich nicht einsam bin, doch das bin ich ohne dich... Ich brauche dich... so sehr...

**Make my wish come true**_ (Mach, dass mein Wunsch wahr wird)_  
**All I want for Christmas is you** _(Alles was ich zu Weihnachten will, bist du)_

Find den Weg zurück zu mir, damit ich dich wieder in meine Arme schließen kann. Was früher nur eine Freundschaft war, ist für mich schon lange weitaus mehr. Wir sind durch dick und dünn gegangen, haben mehrmals die Welt gerettet... Warum kann uns jetzt niemand helfen? Helft mir, dass mein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht, denn ich kann nicht ohne dich...

**You Baby...** _(Du Baby)_  
**I won't ask for much this Christmas**_ (Ich werde nicht viel wollen, dieses Weihnachten)_  
**I won't even wish for snow** _(Ich werde mir nicht einmal Schnee wünschen)_  
**I'm just gonna keep on waiting** _(Ich werde nur weiter warten)_  
**Underneath the mistletoe** _(Unter dem Mistelzweig)_

Wieder schweifen meine Gedanken ab. Ich hatte mich immer gefreut, wenn es schneit... Was anfänglich nur leichtes Schneien war, wird langsam zu einem richtigen Schneesturm. Ich suche Schutz unter einem kleinen Vordach. Der Laden hat bereits geschlossen, doch im Schaufenster kann ich einige Ohrringe erkennen. Sie ähneln deinen sehr... Als ich versuche, etwas mehr von der Straße zu erkennen, fällt mir auf, dass ich direkt unter einem Mistelzweig stehe... Warum bist du jetzt nicht hier?

**I won't make a list and send it** _(Ich werde keine Wunschliste machen und sie wegschicken)_  
**To the North Pole of Saint Nick** _(Zum Nordpol für den Weihnachtsmann)_

Als kleines Kind dachte ich wirklich, es gibt den Weihnachtsmann. Ich habe immer darauf geachtet, dass ich wirklich ein braves Kind bin und schon Wochen vorher hatte ich meine Wunschliste fertig. Später habe ich erfahren, dass es ihn gar nicht gibt und mein Großvater die Briefe für den Weihnachtsmann nie abgeschickt hat, sondern sie selbst gelesen hat. Was er wohl sagen würde, wenn auf meiner Wunschliste steht, dass ich mir dich wünsche? Doch ich werde es nicht erfahren, denn dieses Jahr schreibe ich keine, wie schon so viele Jahre zuvor...

**I won't even stay awake to** _(Ich werde nicht einmal aufbleiben)_  
**Hear those magic reindeer click** _(Um die Glocken der Rentiere zu hören)_

Ich ersehne Weihnachten nicht, im Gegenteil... Es ist das Fest der Liebe... es erinnert mich daran, dass ich einsam bin und wie sehr du mir fehlst... Ich werde nicht aufbleiben und darauf warten, dass die Uhr 12 schlägt und aus unserer alten Weihnachtsuhr die Rentiere kommen.

**´Cause I just want you here tonight** _(Weil ich dich nur hier haben will heute Nacht)_  
**Holding on to me so tight** _(Mich fest in deinen Armen haltend)_

Schenkt mir nur eine Nacht, mit dem Menschen, den ich liebe. Drück mich fest an dich und lass mich nie wieder gehen. Lass mich deinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und den klang deiner Stimme hören, wenn du meinen Namen nennst.

**What more can I do** _(Was kann ich noch machen)_  
**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you...** _(Oh Baby, alles was ich zu Weihnachten will, bist du)_  
**You Baby** _(Du Baby)_

Was muss ich noch tun, damit mein Wunsch in Erfüllung geht? Ich habe doch nur einen Wunsch... Warum kann man ihn mir nicht erfüllen? Warum kann man Tote nicht wieder lebendig machen...?

**All the lights are shining** _(Alle Lichter scheinen)_  
**So brightly everywhere** _(So hell überall)_

Der Sturm lässt nach und ich gehe weiter die Straßen lang, die mittlerweile leer sind. Die Fenster sind hell erleuchtet und alles ist geschmückt. In vielen der Zimmer steht ein Weihnachtsbaum und der Duft von Plätzchen und Braten liegt in der Luft. Könntest du das doch nur miterleben...

**And the sound of children's laughter** _(Und das Geräusch vom Lachen der Kinder)_  
**fills the air** _(erfüllt die Luft)_

Die ersten Kinder sind schon wieder auf den Straßen und spielen lachend mit ihren Freunden. Ein Schneeball trifft mich am Kopf und ich drehe mich langsam um. Vor mir steht ein kleines Kind, was mich entschuldigend anschaut. Ich lächel es kurz an, drehe mich um und gehe weiter, doch nach nur wenigen Schritten vernehme ich erneut sein Lachen.

**And everyone is singing** _(Und jeder singt)_

Aus der Kirche dringt der Chorgesang an mein Ohr und kleine Gruppen haben sich auf den Straßen versammelt, um Weihnachtslieder zu singen. Selbst im Radio und in Kaufhäusern erklingen Weihnachtslieder und vermitteln eine weihnachtliche Stimmung.

**I hear those sleigh bells ringing** _(Ich höre die Schlittenglocken klingen)_  
**Santa won't you bring me the one** _(Weihnachtsmann wirst du mir nicht das eine bringen)_  
**I really need - won't you please** _(das ich wirklich brauche - wirst du bitte)_  
**Bring my baby to me...** _(mein baby zu mir bringen...)_

Einer meiner Nachbarn hat einen Weihnachtsschlitten aufgebaut, von dem leise Glockentöne kommen. Er selbst hat sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet und wartet darauf, dass seine Frau ihm die Tür aufmacht, damit er seine Kinder überraschen kann. Ach Weihnachtsmann... Erfüll mir doch meinen Wunsch, nur dieses eine Mal... Bring ihn zurück, zu mir... Zeig ihm den Weg...

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas** _(Ich will nicht viel zu Weihnachten)_  
**This is all I'm asking for** _(Das ist alles, um das ich bitte)_  
**I just want to see my baby** _(Ich will nur mein Baby sehen)_  
**Standing right outside** _(Wie es vor der Tür steht)_

Endlich komme ich zu Hause an, vollkommen eingeschneit und nass, doch es stört mich nicht weiter. Mein Großvater kommt erst Morgen von seiner Reise zurück, weshalb ich jetzt ganz alleine bin.  
Ich lege mich auf mein Bett, versinke in meinen Gedanken und erst durch das Klingeln an der Tür, komme ich wieder zu mir... Als ich sie öffne, glaube ich, in dein Gesicht zu sehen, doch nach mehrmaligem Blinzeln, schaue ich nur dem Postboten ins Gesicht, der mich auffordert, doch endlich das Paket anzunehmen.

**Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas** _(Ich will nicht viel zu Weihnachten)_  
**This is all I'm asking for** _(Das ist alles um das ich bitte)_  
**Oh I just want him for my own** _( Oh ich will ihn nur für mich)_  
**More than you could ever know** _(Mehr als du dir je vorstellen kannst)_  
**Make my wish come true**_ (Mach das mein Wunsch wahr wird)_  
**Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you**_ (Oh Baby, alles was ich zu Weihnachten will, bist du)_  
**You baby...** _(Du Baby...)_

Es ist doch nur dieser eine Wunsch... Seid nicht so grausam zu mir und erfüllt ihn mir. Jetzt, wo ich ihn so sehr brauche... Egal wo ich hinsehe, ich sehe nur dich... Du hast dich tief in mein Herz gebrannt und jetzt bist du einfach gegangen... Komm zurück zu mir, zeig mir, dass du mich liebst, so wie ich dich liebe... Zeig mir, dass es sich lohnt, an die Liebe zu glauben...

**All I want for Christmas is you...baby** _(Alles was ich zu Weihnachten will, bist du...Baby)_

Oh bitte... komm zur mir, find den Weg zurück zu mir... lass unsere Verbindung erneut verschmelzen... Schenk mir dein Herz, zeig mir, dass es sich lohnt, an dich zu glauben... An UNS zu glauben...

Owari


End file.
